neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Cammy
|}} is a video game character in the Street Fighter fighting game series. She first debuted in Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers, which was released for the arcades in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", the four new characters introduced in that title. She is the second female fighter to appear in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Cammy has also appeared in the Street Fighter Alpha games, first as a hidden character and then as a playable character, in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold and Street Fighter Alpha 3 respectively. Although Cammy did not appear in Street Fighter III as a playable character, she was reintroduced into the series as such in the home versions of Street Fighter IV, winning a poll put forth by Capcom asking the fans to choose which character they would like to see to return. In video games ''Street Fighter'' series ]] Cammy was one of the four "New Challengers" introduced in the fourth ''Street Fighter II revision, Super Street Fighter II. In this game, Cammy is a teen-aged agent of the fictional Delta Red task force within Britain's MI6. In the Japanese version of her ending, she is revealed to have been an agent working for M. Bison in the past, but lost her memories during a past operation. The American version instead reported her as a previous lover of M. Bison's, but likewise suffering from amnesia. A younger version would be included in the crossover game X-Men vs. Street Fighter, which features Cammy as an assassin for Bison's Shadaloo organization, with her codename "Killer Bee" (and in later games described as one of the "Shadaloo Dolls"). The ending of the game alludes to Cammy's memory loss and her eventual joining of Delta Red. This incarnation of Cammy would be integrated into the main series: first in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, where she appears as a hidden character available exclusively in the 2-Player and Training Modes (however, this would be rectified in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology where she would be fully playable in Arcade mode with a complete storyline and ending), and then in Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she is a full-fledged playable character. In Alpha 3, Cammy is revealed to be a clone created from M. Bison's DNA. The Game Boy Advance version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Revival and the Xbox Live and PSN remake Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix take into account this revelation in their versions of Cammy's ending. Cammy is featured in the console and PC versions of Street Fighter IV. Set after the various editions of Street Fighter II (but before Street Fighter III), it depicts Cammy as having come to terms with her past as a brainwashed super soldier from Shadaloo and is now embarking a new mission with her Delta Red comrades (which include Commander Watson, Matthew Mcoy, Colonel Wolfman, 1st Lieutenant Luwanda, and George Ginzu). In the game, she encounters one of the new warriors, Crimson Viper. Cammy confronts Viper to inquire what organization has sent her, while Viper dismisses her and the two are drawn into battle. In her ending in this game, she destroys the BLECE data, thinking that this was what Bison used to brainwash her before. Crimson Viper appears and holds a gun to her head, demanding that she not delete the information. Cammy deletes the info anyway and Viper is forced to reason that the information is gone for good. Cammy thinks she's failed in her mission by destroying the data, but Colonel Wolfman offers her comfort, saying simply "Well done." This is the first time since the Street Fighter II era that Cammy has appeared in her Delta Red depiction as opposed to her Shadaloo depiction, and also the very first time in which she actually speaks with a British accent, though Cammy's actual birthplace is unknown due to her nature as a clone of Bison, despite her official birthplace being listed as Britain. This makes things regarding Cammy's nature more muddled, as Bison himself does not speak with a British accent and very little is known about him at all. The fact that Cammy speaks with a British accent in the film and the fact that her birthplace is listed as Britain is one of the few parts of her backstory that aren't yet fully explained. It is unknown if Cammy's birthplace is listed as Britain because that was where she was found after losing her memories and Delta Red simply assumed this to be the case, and acquired her British accent while was living with her British teammates, or if she always had a British accent, which may have also prompted the belief. In all the games up until Street Fighter IV and the included film, she spoke with either an American accent much like Bison or was voiced by a Japanese voice actress, further confusing the matter. In the update Super Street Fighter IV, Cammy still remembers her time as a "doll" and affectionately refers to the "Dolls" as her sisters, vowing to rescue them from Shadaloo. Her penultimate, "rival" fight is now against newcomer Juri. Cammy swears revenge on Juri for her ill actions towards the "dolls", only for Juri to counter the accusation by bringing up Cammy's dark past. In her new ending, Cammy consoles a recovering former "doll" (Juni from Street Fighter Alpha 3). This new ending estabilishes the fact she's recovering her memories, or at least trying to atone for the things she did in the past. Cammy appears in her Alpha incarnation as a playable character in X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom vs. SNK and Capcom vs. SNK 2. Cammy also appears as a playable character in the shoot-em-up Cannon Spike, where she appears in her Super Street Fighter II outfit for her default form and in her Street Fighter Alpha outfit as an alternate appearance (additionally wearing roller skates in both cases). In Namco × Capcom, she appears as a brainwashed enemy character who later joins the player's side as a partner to Chun-Li. Cammy also appears as a playable character in Street Fighter X Tekken, which will be released worldwide in 2012. In Final Fight: Streetwise, a redesigned Cammy appears as one of the underground pit fighters who challenges the player. She also has her own brand of lager, with advertising posters in the pool hall. Other appearances portraying Cammy for Street Fighter: The Movie. Complex ranked her role in the film as ninth on the list of "hottest women in video game movies" with likeness of 82%Peter Rubin, The 15 Hottest Women In Video Game Movies, Complex, February 16, 2011.]] Cammy appears as one of the main heroes in the 1994 film Street Fighter, portrayed by Australian pop singer Kylie Minogue. In this film, Cammy is a British intelligence agent that is serving as Colonel Guile's intel officer and aide de camp in the Allied Nations Army. (Minogue also played Cammy in both Street Fighter: The Movie video games.) Cammy also appears in two Street Fighter anime productions by Group TAC. In Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Cammy appears in a scene early in the movie, where she assassinates British minister Albert Sellers after being brainwashed by Shadaloo. She is later seen being interrogated by Chun-Li. Her status after that is unclear, with Bison's last orders to Sagat being the elimination of Vega and Cammy. In the English dub of the film, Cammy is portrayed as American rather than British. In the Street Fighter II V series, Cammy is a former special forces operative-turned-assassin who is hired by Balrog to assassinate Chun-Li's father, but is stopped by Fei Long. After her fight, she realizes that Balrog had tricked her and nearly kills him. Cammy has a completely different look in the series, wearing black leather pants a black body fit shirt, red gloves, red boots, and a black necklace with a silver cross. This incarnation of the character does not have a scar on her cheek and wears her hair in a single ponytail. As in the animated movie, the series' English dub depicts Cammy as American instead of British. In the American Street Fighter animated series, Cammy appears in several episodes during the first season and is the central focus of a sub-plot in the second season. During the first season, she is an ally of Guile who has a flirtatious relationship with him, and is eventually made part of his team. However, she is brainwashed by Bison and becomes one of his underlings, fighting both Street Fighters and Delta Red during the remainder of the series. She turns on Bison when she learns that he had killed her parents, and switches sides back to her original allies. In addition to appearing in the manga adaptations of the Street Fighter games and anime, Cammy was also the central character in Masahiko Nakahira's 1994 manga Super Street Fighter II: Cammy, which was released in English by Viz Communications. Cammy would appear in Nakahira's subsequent 1996 manga adaptation of Street Fighter Alpha (predating her appearance in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold), where she appears as a brainwashed test subject named "Killer Bee", a codename that was later adopted for the video game storyline. The X-Men vs. Street Fighter depiction of Cammy also appeared in the 1997 manga Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru!, also by Nakahira. In Sakura Ganbaru!, she is first named "Cammy" by Sakura by chance, the name coming from a cat in her neighborhood Cammy reminds her of. In addition to publishing English-language adaptations of the Street Fighter Alpha and Sakura Ganbaru! manga, UDON released an original comic book series retelling the Street Fighter story. In it Cammy, working as Bison's "Killer Bee" assassin, is the one directly responsible for the death of Chun-Li's father. Elsewhere, she is tracking Ryu in San Francisco under orders from Shadaloo, when she is confronted and captured by Rose, who undoes Shadaloo's brainwashing then leaves her in front of the British embassy in Italy. Cammy has no memory of anything leading up to that moment, but a terrorist attack on the embassy suddenly triggers her latent fighting ability and she foils the threat, after which Delta Red promptly sign her on as a member. While she completes missions with Delta Red, Cammy pieces together remnants of her memory and does her best to make up for any sins she might have committed in Shadaloo's name. During the second series, Cammy takes a leave from Delta Red to find out more about her past. She travels to Mexico with Chun-Li to meet T. Hawk for a joint investigation, but they are intercepted by M. Bison, who recaptures her and demands she represent Shadaloo in the upcoming tournament he is hosting. Cammy is brought back to Shadaloo where her brainwashing is resumed during the third series (Street Fighter II Turbo), but Vega frees her from the brainwashing before the tournament finishes. Cammy acts as though she is still under Bison's command but enlists the help of Chun-Li and Guile. In the aftermath she has rejoined Delta Red. Cammy History, a two-volume light novel by Yuka Minakawa featuring Cammy as the main character, was published by Wani Books in 1995. She had cameo appearance in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, alongside Blanka. Cammy artwork was featured on an officially licenced lenticular print Nubytech/UDON joypad for the PlayStation 2, and a Mad Catz wireless joypad for the PlayStation 3. She was also a subject of numerous figures from various manufacturers. Character design Cammy has a slender yet extremely athletic and muscular build. She has long blonde hair she usually wears in two braided pigtails, blue eyes and a scar on her left cheek. She first appeared in Super Street Fighter II, where she is shown wearing a green sleeveless thong leotard, red beret, red gloves, and black (sometimes green) boots. She also wears green camouflage stains on her legs. This incarnation is known as Delta Red Cammy and appears in the Street Fighter II series of games, in other games such as Cannon Spike, in the live action movie, in the American animated series, in several manga and comic adaptations, in the home versions of Street Fighter IV and in Super Street Fighter IV. Delta Red Cammy is approximately 19 years old. In an interview with Game On, Capcom Research and development head Noritaka Funamizu stated that her inclusion in Super Street Fighter II stemmed from his feeling the game needed another female character besides Chun-Li. A different look was introduced in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. This time Cammy was depicted wearing a light blue outfit which was part thong leotard and part turtleneck sweate], a matching garrison cap, red gloves and armbraces, brown leather boots, and a yellow necktie. The camouflage of her legs was replaced with blue stains in the shape of lightning bolts. This incarnation is known as Shadaloo Cammy and appears in the Street Fighter Alpha series of games, in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of games, in the Capcom vs. SNK series of games, in the Namco X Capcom series of games, and also in several manga and comic adaptations. Shadaloo Cammy is approximately 16 years old. In Street Fighter IV, in addition to the Delta Red attire, her default, Cammy has an alternate appearance which is reminiscent of the Shadaloo version. This consists of her wearing a blue zipped-up fleece thong leotard with matching knee-high boots with woolen trim, a Delta Red garrison cap, midnight blue gloves and armbraces, and blue camouflage on her legs. In the consecutive Super Street Fighter IV, she gains an additional alternate costume based on M.Bison's, mostly by its red color and the shape of the hat and accessories. However, she still wears a thong leotard and camouflage paint on her legs. Cammy has a completely different look in the Japanese animated series Street Fighter II V. She is presented wearing black leather pants a black body fit shirt, red gloves, red boots, and a black necklace with a silver cross. This incarnation of Cammy doesn’t have a scar on her cheek and wears her hair in a single ponytail. Gameplay Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves like the Axle Spin Knuckle/Quick Spin Knuckle to evade projectiles with ease. Techniques Cammy's anti-air move, the Cannon Spike (or Thrust Kick in the English versions of SSF2) causes her to quickly kick one leg upward into the air, twisting her body and flipping backward, putting her at a safe range from the opponent when the move concludes. It has very high priority for such a safe move. Cammy's forward offensive attack, the Spiral Arrow (or Cannon Drill in the English versions of SSF2) causes her to lunge forward, feet first, while spinning. Used as a distance-clearing attack, its original versions were still vulnerable to being struck by projectiles. However, her Spiral Arrow in Capcom vs. SNK travels under most projectiles, and also must be blocked in a crouching position, enhancing the move's usefulness. The Hooligan Combination is Cammy's flying variable attack: while spinning though the air, she can opt to cancel the move for a surprise attack, land with a sliding tackle, or execute a powerful frankensteiner throw or its aerial variant. This advancing air throw special move was the first of its kind in the Street Fighter series, and is useful for confusing an opponent, throwing if blocked, or striking if counterattacked. The relative difficulty of the command motion for the Hooligan Combination prevents it from being over-powered, though. In many games she can also cancel the Hooligan Combination into the Cannon Strike, a downward angled version of the Cannon Spike. In some games, such as Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom vs. SNK 2, and Street Fighter IV, this attack could also be used on its own. In her Axle Spin Knuckle/''Quick Spin Knuckle'', Cammy approaches her opponent by hopping into the air and spinning her back around to the opponent before whipping her fist a full 360° around. If she connects with this move up close, she can hit twice; first with her elbow, and next with her fist. When performing this move, Cammy is invulnerable to attacks save for ones that connect with her head. Cammy's Super Combos are the Spin Drive Smasher, which is a powerful, multi-hitting Spiral Arrow followed by a similarly powered Cannon Spike; the Reverse Shaft Breaker, a vertically executed Spiral Arrow; and the Killer Bee Assault, which has Cammy literally bouncing off the walls of the screen, attacking the opponent with four jump kicks, grabbing the opponent in mid air then slamming them into the ground with a stomp delivered with both feet, afterwards flipping away to a safe distance (this attack is very similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider from the Marvel vs. Capcom series). Her Ultra Combo in Street Fighter IV is the Gyro Drive Smasher, an extended Spin Drive Smasher that kicks her opponent into the air, Cammy following them up, and then pulling them back down to earth with a backflip neckbreaker. In Super Street Fighter IV, Cammy gains a new Ultra Combo called CQC (Cammy Quick Combination). Once a player tries to hit Cammy, she jumps onto them and rolls them around on the ground following up with a series of a neckbreakers. In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, many of Cammy's special and super moves are endowed with blue flames characteristic of Psycho Power. She also receives the Cannon Revenge, which is a counter move that has her automatically retaliating against physical attacks with a floating punch or a Cannon Spike (this technique was later available to Cammy in Street Fighter Alpha 3 when using her V-Ism incarnation). In these games, she can also double jump. Merchandise Cammy artwork was featured on an officially licenced animated Nubytech/UDON joypad for the PlayStation 2, and a Mad Catz wireless joypad for the PlayStation 3. Reception ers portraying Cammy and Dhalsim at FanimeCon 2010]] Cammy has become and remained one of the most popular characters in the Street Fighter franchise. She won Capcom's official poll "Which character do fans most want in SFIV?" in 2008, gathering almost as many votes as all the other seven characters in the list combined.Kennedy, Sam (20 August 2008). Street Fighter 4 Producer Talks Wii, Dimps, and Sheng Long. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-10-13 She also came second in Capcom's previous poll of 85 characters for the 15th anniversary of Street Fighter II in 2005 and won a 2008 poll put forth by Capcom asking the fans to choose which character they would like to see to return for Street Fighter IV. In the official poll by Namco, Cammy has been the fourth most requested Street Fighter side character to be added to the roster of Tekken X Street Fighter, as of August 2012 raking up 15.08% of votes.https://fb.namcobandaigames.com/fbtekken/statistics_user.php?sid=78423 In addition to being a popular subject of cosplay, Le Top 15 des Cosplay les plus Sexy du jeu vidéo (partie 2), TF1, March 12, 2010 Cammy has been rated highly among the Street Fighter characters by many media outlets. IGN placed her as number nine in their 2008 list, noting her sex appeal and unique gameplay and (incorrectly) adding "of the four new fighters in Super Turbo, she's the only one who made a return appearance in future games."Top 25 Street Fighter Characters - Day IV. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-08-15 GameDaily ranked her at seventh place in their list of top Street Fighter characters for her "incredible" assassin skills and "her military motif that showcases some of the best legs in video games."Top 20 Street Fighter Characters of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-11-13 In 2010, UGO Networks similarly placed her at seventh spot on theirs list of top Street Fighter characters, stating that while she does not have any projectile attacks, she "makes up for the lack of distance fighting with quick and close kicks." Cammy received critical acclaim for her sex appeal. She was given the "Hottest Game Babe of 1993" award by Electronic Gaming Monthly. In 2003, GameSpy listed her alongside Chun-Li as one of the top ten "babes in games" at sixth place noting that with "leg revealing outfits she showed the world that pixelated Brit girls are sexy."Johnson, Bryan (4 May 2003). Top Ten Babes in Games. GameSpy. Retrieved on 2008-10-13 In 2008, Spike ranked Cammy as the tenth top "video game vixen", praising her attractiveness and attire,Staff (10 November 2008). Top 10 Video Game Vixens. Spike. Retrieved on 2008-12-14 and News.com.au named her as the fifth sexiest characters in video games, described as "a kickass character with good looks to boot".Staff (24 October 2008). Top 10 sexiest game characters. News.com.au. Retrieved on 2008-12-14 In Unreality’s "Queen of the Iron Fist Tournament" 2008, Cammy won against Seong Mi-Na (Soul), Christie Monteiro (Tekken), Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) and Kasumi (Dead or Alive), before losing in the final round against Taki (Soul). In 2009, FHM listed Cammy among the nine sexiest "bad girls of videogame land",Gelo Gonzales, The bad girls of videogame land, FHM, September 11, 2009 while ScrewAttack ranked her alternate outfit in Street Fighter IV as the fourth sexiest costume in gaming and commenting: "I wouldn't even call this a full outfit, because it's pretty much just a snow jacket and some knee high boots." UGO included her in their 2010 list of top "videogame hotties" for her legs and high speed,Top 50 Videogame Hotties. UGO.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-14 and ranked her second on their 2011 list of fighting games's finest female fighters, commenting: "What's with the mixed messages? Cammy wears that outfit and then covers her exposed legs and buns with camouflage." In 2012, Cammy was ranked as the fourth "hottest" video game character by Complex''Larry Hester, The 50 Hottest Video Game Characters, Complex.com, Jun 27, 2012 as well as the fifth "hottest" female video game character by Gadget Review,Kristie Bertucci, 20 hottest female video game characters (list), Gadget Review, 05 July 2012 while MSN included her among the 20 "hottest women in video game history"The hottest women in video game history, MSN, 21 Sep 2012 and JoBlo.com placed her third on their list of "hottest video game characters".The Sexy Ten Spot: Hottest Videogame Characters, JoBlo.com, Oct. 31, 2012 That same year, ZoominGames ranked her as the second top "game babe" overall,Top 5 - Game babes, ZoominGames on YouTube, January 9, 2012 while ''PLAY ranked her as number one top "hottest" blonde in games, calling her "the undisputed queen of all gaming blondes." In 2010, James Hawkins of Joystick Division ranked her as the sixth top "badass lady" in video games, chosen for fearlessness.James Hawkins, The Top Ten Badass Ladies in Video Game History, Joystick Division, May 20, 2010 Cammy topped ScrewAttack's 2010 list of top buttocks in video games. She also placed second on the list of "nicest asses" in video games by Ripten in 2008, ninth on the list of the "greatest asses" in video game history by Joystick Division in 2011,James Hawkins, The Top Ten Greatest Asses In Video Game History, Joystick Division, March 10, 2011 and fourth on the list of "best butts in games" by ZoominGames in 2012.Top 5 - Best ass in gaming, ZoominGames on YouTube, March 13, 2012 On the other hand, NBC News included Cammy on their 2012 list of the top five most preposterous video game outfits: "We have one simple piece of advice: Put on some pants." She was additionally cited as an example of what GamesRadar considered "the most shameless—and least surprising—character cliché of all time" in "the nearly-naked woman." In 2008, GameDaily listed her among "ten babes who shouldn't meet your mom" for her "simply asking for trouble" Alpha series costume and for being a "no-nonsense assassin".Ten Babes Who Should and 10 Babes Who Shouldn't Meet Your Mom Gallery and Images - GameDaily (archived) They also rank Cammy tenth in their list of the 50 hottest female characters in video games. In 2012, Complex ranked her as the 26th "most dominant" fighting game character for her looks and her assassination scene in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie,Elton Jones, The 50 Most Dominant Fighting Game Characters, Complex.com, May 17, 2012 also ranking her "How does it feel getting beaten by a tiny girl like me?" as the 30th humiliating victory quote in fighting games,Obi Anyanwu, The 100 Most Humiliating Video Game Victory Quotes, Complex.com, November 14, 2012 and included her among greatest soldiers in video games, commenting: "Never mind that her uniform isn't exactly standard issue; she still kicks a lot of ass."Chad Hunter, Michael Rougeau, The 50 Greatest Soldiers In Video Games, Complex.com, May 25, 2013. References Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Cammy's Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha, Marvel vs. Capcom, and Street Fighter IV entries at StrategyWiki.org * Cammy's entry at the Street Fighter Wiki * CammyFan fansite dedicated to Cammy Category:Action film characters Category:Adoptee characters in video games Category:Ansatsuken Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Clone characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional assassins in video games Category:Fictional British people in video games Category:Fictional British secret agents Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional female martial artists Category:Fictional secret agents and spies in video games Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional super soldiers Category:Fictional United Nations personnel Category:Final Fight characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Soldier characters in video games Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993 Category:Woman soldier and warrior characters in video games Category:Teenage characters in video games Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Child characters in video games Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games